


Ring Around The Rosey

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Hot Pockets Cooking Practice, Broken Families, Broken Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Couple, F/M, Families of Choice, Friends to Enemies, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Profanity, Morality, OC ex boyfriend (mentioned), Post-Sonic Forces, Retirement, Tags May Change, Ten Years Later, Unresolved Tension, War, mild manipulation, mild sexual references, nosy neighbour, oc child - Freeform, terrible apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: It's been a long time since the world's A grade heroes have seen each other. Longer since they fought together. Now, with the looming danger of a newly resurfaced Infinite, GUN and the New Resistance are scrambling to reunite the scattered heroes. The catch is that they're not interested.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Board of Directions convene due to a worrying message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is out! Chapter 1 should be out really soon, it just needs some final touch ups.

#  **Westopolis**

Abraham observed the occupants of the table, seats yet to be filled being ignored. To his right sat humans, to his left sat mobians. It had taken quite some time to get where they were. The aggression and anger that was once thinly veiled was hidden away, tucked neatly under various blankets of pleasuranties and treaties. Though, he noted in absent curiosity, no one ever breached the gap between them. 

His eyes, which had been slowly roving over the mobians, snapped to the woman next to him. "Is everyone here, Agent?" Towers asked, his voice a whisper. 

The agent stiffly nodded, before quickly and quietly saying, "All except Agent Shadow, sir." 

The man tutted, "Shame." Rising to his feet, he loudly cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the room. "Apologies for the abrupt convergence, however, this is by no means a flippant matter." 

To his dismay, the New Resistance senate representatives looked… uninterested. No, not uninterested. There was interest, interest that lacked respect. He could feel the anger broiling beneath his skin, the _disgust_ at being in the same room as these lowlife creatures. Whereas his senate agents watched with rapt focus. 

"At o-three hundred this morning, my agency received this message." 

A hologram came to life in the middle of the table, showing the mid torso up of the most wanted man in the fifty three countries represented by the Board. Gasps filled the room from both sides and several sought to hold the hands of those next to them. 

" _Board of Directions._ " The man's voice was scratchy, despite being modulated by both his mask and the speakers. " _For those who don't know, my name is Infinite._ " 

Towers scoffed quietly, as if there were some who did not know his face. 

" _For the past eleven years I have been amassing an army. You cannot win. Therefore, I am offering an olive branch to your pathetic armies. **Kneel.** Declare me as the supreme leader of your measly countries, and your people will be spared. For those countries outside of your little hero restrictions club, well, my Phantos deserve a proper conquest, even if it's small._" Several members snarled at the implications of them bowing down like cowardly hyenas. 

Infinite chuckled, the sound sending a collective shiver through the large room. " _You have three months before my army will descend in your cities and claim them as **mine.**_ " 

The hologram sunk back into the massive table, silence reigning behind it. Clearing his throat, Towers stood, his palms pressed "This is a global threat. We cannot give him what he wants." 

"Then what do you propose?" asked Vector, the New Resistance General. 

The GUN Commander smiled grimly. "We need to reform Team Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things might be a little confusing, but a lot will be cleared up later in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow are quite happy. Out on their property in Romania, the two have been having fun, have slowed down to smell the roses. Unfortunately, times are speeding up, and they have to too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some fluff right here. Tags and relationships will be added when chapters come out.

#  **Romania**

Delicate petals waved in the soft wind. Sonic gently plucked the orange flower from the ground. Walking towards the house, he cradled the small flower in his hands. The wind jostled his long quills, and he flicked a thick quill over his shoulder. 

Windchimes moved in the breeze, wood hitting wood. Standing on the porch steps, Sonic paused to look back out at the seemingly endless flower field, a dirt road cutting between it and winding off into the distance, that he had painstakingly cultivated with his beloved. Smiling wider, he went into the cozy home, making a beeline for the garage, where he could hear loud music.

Stepping into the open space, he flinched at the sound of metal ringing from impact. There, sitting on his shins, Shadow glared at the motorcycle lying on its side. Sonic crept up behind him, Elvis music stopping Shadow from hearing him. Sonic sent out a wave of Chaos Energy to alert him of his presence, then kneeled behind him and wrapped his arms around Shadow's shoulders. Immediately, Shadow brought a hand up to cup Sonic's face, and was pushed away.

"Nope! You are _not_ gonna touch my face with your greasy hands." He said. 

Shadow pouted, "But…"

"But nothing!" 

The pair laughed, and Shadow didn't make any attempts to touch his husband. Sonic leaned over the other's shoulder and pressed a firm kiss to his tan cheek. "I'm 'bout to make dinner, wash up." Shadow rolled his eyes before noticing the flower in Sonic's hand. 

"What's this?" He asked, gesturing to Sonic's hands. Sonic's eyes widened. 

"Ohhhh, right." He laughed sheepishly. "It's for you." He explained. Shadow smiled cheesily, gently taking the orange flower from him. He examined it with a critical eye and turned to face his nervous lover. 

"I love it," Shadow said seriously. 

Sonic laughed, "It's nothing-" 

"There!" Shadow announced as he slid the flower behind Sonic's right ear. "Now it's even better." Sonic blushed, averting his eyes. 

"C-c'mon, it's not _that_ good, I mean-mph!" Sonic was cut off by Shadow mushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut and they wrapped their arms around each other, leaning forward to reach, the knees pressed against each other. Pulling back, their foreheads stayed together. 

"You're beautiful, darling." Shadow whispered reverently, his hand coming up to cup his fawn cheek. Sonic giggled, blushing madly. It never failed to surprise him that Shadow could still make Sonic a blushing schoolgirl with a crush. He made him feel so special and- wait.

_Wait._

Sonic pushed the dark hedgehog away from him, quickly jumping to his feet. "You tricked me and now I've got grease on me!" He screeched. 

Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry." He said without a hint of remorse or shame. Sonic gently rapped his skull between his ears. 

"And now I have to take a shower." He pouted.

"You would've had to have one after tonight anyway." Shadow said with a sly grin, eyes slowly dragging down his husband's standing form. Sonic sputtered, blush returning with renewed ferocity. He hit between Shadow's ears again before scurrying off. "What's for dinner?" Shadow called out. 

"Spaghetti!" Was the answer.

"Don't set the sauce on fire again!" A ball of scrunched up paper hit his forehead. "That was you, you idiot!" Sonic yelled before disappearing around the corner. 

Shadow chuckled, shaking his head. Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his knees, only to grimace as he remembered the grease on his hands. Picking up an oil stained rag, he wandered into the main part of the house, absently rubbing his hands on it. 

He went upstairs to wash his hands. Using the rag as a buffer between the doorknob and his hand, he opened the door to his shared bedroom. He quickly crossed the floor to the ensuite bathroom and opened the door the same way he had the bedroom. Turning the tap of the sink on, he scrubbed the grease from his bare palms. Satisfied the grease on his hands was gone, he turned off the tap, dried his hands and went back to the bedroom, tossing the rag into the hamper as he left. 

Shadow rifled through the bedside table on the left of the large queen sized double bed. He grabbed a pair of crisp white gloves, slid his silver wedding ring back on, and put the gloves on, pulling the cuffs underneath his inhibitor rings. His fingers lingered on the silver inhibitor ring that hugged his left wrist, a soft smile making its way on his face. Shadow was jolted from his fantasies by Sonic's muffled voice. Only, the voice wasn't calm and happy like it was in his daydream. It was distressed. 

Shadow swiftly stalked down the stairs towards the front door. Now that he was closer, he could hear what was being said clearer. "-no! You, you can't just do that! You can't just show up, unannounced, and demand-" Shadow had had enough, his husband was growing more distressed, and Shadow wanted this person who was throwing a spanner in their perfect life to _leave_.

"What's going on, darling?" He asked as he rounded the corner, only to go slightly bug eyed for a brief moment before he schooled his face. The three top New Resistance Commanders, however, didn't, their eyes wide and jaws slack.

"Mighty, Ray, Charmy." He nodded at them with his greeting, sliding up next to Sonic and wrapping a gentle arm around his waist. "Why don't you deal with the dinner, and I'll handle this, okay love?" Shadow suggested turning his attention to Sonic, who nodded, murmured a thank you, and hurried away to let his lover handle their sticky past. 

Once he couldn't see Sonic anymore, he turned to address the shell-shocked former detectives. He smiled a sharp, deadly smirk that sung of danger and lies. "Would you like to come in?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mighty, Ray and Charmy weren't expecting to have as much difficulty persuading Sonic and Shadow to fight, but here they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but here we are.

#  **Romania**

"No." 

Mighty huffed. The irate armadillo fixed his old friend with a deadpan state, "We really can't take that answer, blue. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." 

Shadow, who was in the adjoining kitchen, snarled lowly, the snarl falling back into the low growl that had been consistently rumbling from his chest since the three commanders sat. "I'm 'fraid that's not how it works." Sonic said. "I'm _retired_. I'm not interested in picking the fight back up." 

Shadow stalked into the living room, sitting next to Sonic on the loveseat. "Besides, wouldn't that be a breach of your _oh so precious_ Directions?" Shadow asked, a satisfactory smirk on his face.

Mighty regretted asking his fellow commanders to let him do the talking. He could really use some help. Luckily, Ray seemed to notice his floundering and swooped in to rescue him. " _This_ is an exception." Ray firmly said. Shadow raised an eyebrow and Sonic rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his nails that were exposed by his carmine fingerless gloves.

"Oh _reeallly?_ And why would this be an exception?" Shadow drew out the 'really' in his sarcastic question.

"Because it's about Infinite!" Charmy answered. Mighty and Ray winced. "See, couple days ago, he sent tha board a message, threatin' war an' all that," He plowed on, oblivious to the darkening atmosphere. The couples faces were indecisive, but Mighty was fairly certain he saw a flicker of fear on Sonic's face, but it was gone as quick as it came. "An' so boss wants us to reassemble Team Alpha." 

Charmy definitely noticed the cold atmosphere now, and the young man wilted in his seat on the lounge. Sonic clicked his tongue, spinning the gold inhibitor ring on his left wrist. "Well then. I'm sure with the rest of _them_ , you'll be _fine_." Sonic hissed in a sickly sweet tone. Shadow ran a soothing hand up and down his left arm, pausing to pull the red fabric of Sonic's shoulder high gloves up. 

The dark hedgehog glowered at the small group, linking his hand with Sonic's and clinking their gold inhibitor rings together. "But-" Mighty began.

"The answer is _no_. We're not interested." Shadow snapped. 

"Please. Team Alpha's the world's only hope." Ray begged, eyes wide and watery with the doe eyes he never grew out of.

The pair exchanged a concerned glance, and Mighty felt as if a thousand words had been passed between them.

"One last time. That's all we ask for. Just one last time." Ray sweetened, his fingers weaved together on his lap. Sonic tapped his black sneakers on the hardwood floor, and the metallic parts of Shadow's slim skates tinged quietly. They exchanged a quick Eskimo kiss, before turning their attention to the commanders.

"We'll do it."

#  **Blue Typhoon**

Mighty leaned back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. "Get comfy, lovebirds. Got a long flight to the Sunset Heights base." 

The aforementioned lovebirds were sitting next to each other on the other side of the plane. They were whispering fervently, occasionally stealing glances around the plane. 

Curiosity won over manners, and Mighty found himself straining to hear their conversation. " _\- but what if? -can't- technicality- really an agent- Shadow I'm- love-_ " And on that note, it's time to mind his own damn business. 

Mighty sighed, less satisfied this time, and settled down to take a nap. He didn't know what happened to his old friend, but he sure as hell didn't like it.

###  __________

Shadow pecked Sonic's lips, gazing lovingly into the younger's green eyes. "Don't worry, love. It's going to be fine." He whispered, his eyes flicking over to the armadillo sitting not that far away, before returning to the hedgehog. 

"I-I just, I'm not nervous about Infinite, he's a-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow interjecting. 

"You are. Ah, don't shake your head, you can't hide it from me. We've been together for what? Ten years?" 

Sonic giggled quietly. "Eleven." The blue hedgehog corrected.

Shadow nodded sagely. "Which means I'm not going to fall for your bullshit."

Sonic shifted guiltily, before sighing. "So maybe I'm a _itty, bitty_ nervous about Infinite, and maybe I'm a _tad_ bit nervous about seeing the others-"

"A _little?_ " Shadow cut in with a smug smirk.

Sonic huffed. "Rude." He sobered from his faux offense, clenching one of Shadow's hands in both of his. "What if they still blame me for it, what if they're still mad, Shads?" Sonic whispered the question. 

Shadow's face hardened. "Then they have to suck it up and deal with it, and once this is over, _we_ go on a nice holiday to Chun-Nun." Their lips came together in a chaste kiss. "I married you. I'm loyal to _you and you alone._ Got it?" Shadow stated, voice barely above a whisper. Tears shone in the corners of his green eyes, and Sonic nodded, his face splitting into a blinding smile that put the sun to shame. 

"I love you Shads."

"I love you too darling."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails is very happy, living a quaint little life with his fiance Cream and their daughter Alena. But, he can't keep it if the world's under the thumb of Infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am on a roll! Two chapters in a day! This one's a bit short though, and is dialogue heavy. Sorry, but, it's necessary. Also, an OC is introduced! Don't worry, she won't play to big of a role

#  **Mystic Ruins**

Tails leaned backwards, his old office chair loudly protesting the action. He tilted his head from left to right, trying to make sense of the machine that just refused to work sitting on the desk in front of him. He absently scratched the dark orange, misshapen blob on his hip that was hidden away by his faded red leather jacket.

The patter of small feet drew him from his high focus, and he spun his chair around, only to have the breath pushed from his lungs by a small orangy brown blur. Gasping for air, he gently patted the child's head. "Daddy!" She yelled.

"Hi baby." Tails said rather breathlessly. 

"Shomeone's at the door!" Alena loudly proclaimed. 

Tails pick up the toddler and rose from his groaning chair. "Does mummy know?" Tails asked as he carried his daughter towards the front door. 

"Uh-huh! Mummy sent me to get you." Alena said, nodding. Her big floppy ears swung around wildly with the fast movement, and her long, bushy tail thumped against his thigh. Tails could see his fiance standing at the front door, talking to whoever was there. 

"Tails will be here in just a moment." Cream calmly said. 

"Mummy! I got Daddy!" Alena proudly shouted. Cream turned and smiled at her fiance and daughter. 

She walked over to grab the squirming child, whispering quickly into Tails' ear. "It's GUN." Walking down the hall, she expertly balanced the fox-rabbit hybrid toddler. "You're such a good girl, getting daddy so quickly. Why don't we go outside with Cheese and play." The little girl cheered, and grabbed fistfulls of her mother's lavender dress skirt.

The GUN agent cleared her throat, gaining her the attention of the two tailed fox. "Come inside." Tails said, stepping aside to let her into the small home. 

He led the way to the dining room and gestured to a seat, walking around the table to sit on the other side. "I am Agent Topaz." She introduced herself with the air of boredom. "Three days ago, the Board of Directions received a message from the at large terrorist Infinite." Tails' eyes widened, but he remained silent, allowing the agent to finish. "As a former member of Team Alpha and a Directions signer, you are requested to take up offense." 

Tails averted his blue eyes, oil stained gloved fingers fiddling with the left sleeve of his leather jacket. "I-I dunno…" He said. 

"Mr Prower, I am aware that you would rather remain with your family, however, without your and your former teammates' help, the planet will not be strong enough." Agent Topaz leaned forward, elbows resting on the dinner table.

"I'll do it." Tails agreed, voice firm with determination. Topaz nodded her approval, her face still stone cold.

"I recommend you say goodbye to your family; we need to leave soon." She said. 

Tails stood and bustled out of the dining room to the backyard. "Hi daddy!" Alena said as soon as she saw him on the porch. She waved then went back to playing with the old Chao. 

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked. Tails sighed, suddenly feeling weary. He gratefully stepped into her waiting embrace, sitting his arms on her shoulders as he rested his head on her's.

"Infinite's trying to start a war. They want my help." Tails explained. If Cream was shocked, then she hid it well. 

"That's not what you're worried about. Not entirely." He smiled, her intuition amazing him once again. 

"He's a massive threat. Which means Team Alpha's probably being reassembled." 

Cream hummed. "While you're angry with Amy and Knuckles, I can't fully see the problem." 

"Sonic will be there."

"And the problem with that is?" Cream asked. 

"I don't know what to say to him." Tails whispered. 

"Say sorry. Try to make amends. You love him; the least you can do is apologize." She said firmly. 

Tails chuckled, "What would I do without you?" 

"Either die from exhaustion or die from heart failure." Cream dryly quipped.

"Heart failure?" 

"Coffee." 

They burst into laughter, and kissed, slow and tender. "Promise you and Alena will be fine?" He asked.

"I promise. Now go say goodbye to your daughter and save the world."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy just got fired a few days earlier, her latest boyfriend dumped her and she failed an essay. And now she's being recruited to fight Infinite, who's finally crawled out of whatever hole he's been living in. Needless to say, she's having a crap week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it at Krispy Kreme!  
> In all seriousness, wow. I'm going strong today. This is gonna be a kinda comically chapter. I had to research how to cook hot pockets, then complete ignored the advice in favour of cooking it bad.

#  **Station Square**

"Arrgh!"

A pink phone hit the wall with a loud crack. Amy gasped, running over to where her phone sat screen down on the shitty carpet. She turned it over, carefully examining it before turning it on and unlocking the screen. She sighed in relief when it was just another crack on the phone, and was not broken beyond repair. 

Immediately, Amy saw the latest text she was sent, and broke down sobbing. "Fuck you Evan!" She screamed, turning her phone off and sliding it away. Curled up in a ball, that was admittedly rather pathetic because of her short quills, she wailed. 

First she got fired, then she failed another essay, and now she got dumped. "Not compatible, my ass." She mumbled. 

Groaning, she rose to her feet and slowly shuffled into her tiny kitchen. Her temples were pounding, her eyes throbbing. Mascara and foundation were smudged on her white dress, and her face was a mess of makeup and tears. And snot. Snatching up the paracetamol packet on the kitchen counter, she popped two tablets out and swallowed them dry, grimacing at the disgusting taste. Amy tossed the packet back onto the counter, quickly wrote Panadol on the list pinned to the small fridge and opened the tiny freezer at the top of the fridge. 

Grabbing the box of hot pockets, the only thing in the freezer besides a half full litre tub of ice cream, she took a plate from one of the cupboards and tipped two hot pockets onto the plate. Without thinking, Any put the plate and frozen hot pockets into the microwave for fifteen minutes. 

She left the tiny kitchen and threw herself onto her small lounge of questionable quality. Springs, she had no idea _why_ there were springs, it was advertised as springless, dug into the small of her back. 

"Bastard, complete and utter bastard." Amy grumbled. "I paid good money for this makeup." She trailed off, almost sheepishly. "Good money for a college student." She amended.

Loud knocking on her front door made jump. She waited for a moment, and the knocker knocked again, this time harder. Rolling her bloodshot eyes, she walked to the door, rubbing at her face in an effort to look more presentable. It didn't work, and made her look worse.

Opening the door, she was met with Espio raising his hand to knock again. The two stood there in awkward silence, and Espio let his fist fall to his side. 

Amy's nosy neighbour peeked out of her apartment into the hall, spied the two standing there, broke down into laughter and rushed back into her apartment, presumably to gossip with all the _other_ nosy neighbours Amy was stuck with. 

"Umm… Would you like to come in?" Amy asked, squirming at the awkwardness. This seemed to throw Espio into a more professional composer. 

"Yes, thank you." 

Amy guided him inside, mentally scolding herself at the terrible first-in-ten-years-impression. After all, you always need to make a good impression, and, she had to admit, he _did_ look nice in that New Resistance jacket... Chaos she moves on fast. 

Espio sat on the lounge of questionable quality, brows furrowing at the sheer _awfulness_ of sitting on the damn thing. There goes the second impression. 

Clearing his throat, Espio shifted uncomfortably. "Ms Rose, the New Resistance cordially asks for your help in apprehending the terrorist at large named Infinite." 

Amy waved her hand flippantly. "Not interested. He hasn't been seen in eleven years, I'm not going on yet _another_ wild goose chase." She said dismissively. Espio's left eye twitched. ' _Uh-oh, there goes number three_ '.

"Infinite sent a declaration of war two days ago." His blunt words harshly punched a loud gasp out of her. 

"A-a declaration-" She was cut off by Espio. 

"The New Resistance and GUN are working on collecting the other members of Team Alpha, and from there-" 

"I'm sorry, the _other_ members? I'm not working with them." Amy snobbishly said. Espio raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"It's either that or Infinite wins, your choice." Espio said, fully aware of the gravity of his statement. Trapped between the fire and the lighter, Amy groaned, burying her face in her palms.

"Can I at least clean up first?" She asked, voice muffled, peering up at him. He nodded, and a sympathetic grimace made its way onto his face, displaying that he was well aware that he chose a bad time. 

His nose twitched. "Is that smoke?" Espio asked. 

_Smoke?_ Amy's eyes widened comically. "Fuck! The hot pockets!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and dashing to the kitchen. The smoke alarm suddenly went off, filling the small apartment with loud screeching. Number five down the drain, damn she's not good at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/crWRpawNFR


End file.
